


One Week. Three Lives.

by she_mammoth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Pregnant Stiles, Secret Relationship, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_mammoth/pseuds/she_mammoth
Summary: Alone in the world, Derek finds himself moving back to Beacon Hills after seven years away. On his way back into town he meets Stiles, neither is completely honest with the other. One week together changes their lives forever.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been floating around my head for well over a year and I've recently got the writing bug back.

The one thing that Stiles Stilinski can rely on is the predictability of her life. Stiles is 121lb of spastic energy, and doesn't exactly subscribe to gender normative roles set by society. She is hyper aware of who she is and how the world perceives her, how people react to and treat her accordingly.  Stiles has a supportive dad and the best friend a girl could ever ask for, so she's fine with the cards life has dealt her.

 

Freshman year of high school is more of the same. Girls giggle and gossip as she walks the corridors. Whisper about her buzzed hair, lack of makeup and ill-fitting clothes. Stiles gets very little romantic interest from the boys at her school, most people assume she's a lesbian. All very predictable, really. 

 

Things change, when half way through sophomore year her one-and-only friend, Scott McCall meets a girl. Allison Argent is great, a genuinely nice girl and Stiles doesn't mind splitting and sharing her time with Scott, actually, she quite likes having a female friend - which takes her by surprise. Ali is the type of girl that can get on with anyone and everyone, so it's no surprise that with her rich parents, good looks and unique style that she is quickly welcomed by Lydia Martins into her preppy group of mean girls. 

 

With Scott comes Alison, and with Alison comes the popular kids. It takes Stiles some time to adjust. All of a sudden, she is eating lunch at the cool kids’ tables and attending parties at Lydia Martins' lake house. 

 

Throughout junior year Scott and Allison's relationship is very on and off. Then, more off than on. Which suites Stiles just fine, if she’s being totally honest. Not exactly her proudest moment and she'll never admit it aloud, but Stiles' is happy to have her friend back to herself. It's rough there for a while, Scott fully dissolving into teenage angst over his failed relationship. But, Allison starting a relationship with his teammate, friend and foster brother Isaac Lahey forces Scott to accept that Allison has moved on.

 

Things don't go back to exactly how they were pre-Alison Argent - after growing out of his asthma and training for 100's of hours Scott has proven himself to actually be a very talented lacrosse player. Stile comes to the realisation that her best friends is a real life, certified jock, and not because he's dating some girl but because of actual athletic abilities and that charming crocked smile of his. 

 

~

 

Stiles' High school experience has evolved into something she could never have predicted. So here she is, summer break between Junior and Senior years, playing beer pong against half of the basketball team - and totally wiping the floor with them- at a house party surrounded by the upper echelons of Beacon Hills High School.

 

This, is her new normal.

 

Stiles has spent the entire summer with what has become her social group - with the exception of a few, she doesn't really consider them her friends. She spends her time in varying groups comprising of Scott his girlfriend Kira, Isaac and Allison, Lydia and her boyfriend Aiden, his twin Ethan, who is dating Danny, Jackson and whichever cheerleader he’s “dating” that week. Stiles still doesn’t _really_ fit in.  

 

Obviously, Scott is still her best bro, and Stiles gets on great with her best friend’s previous and current girlfriends, and over the years she's found that Danny, Lydia and Ethan are pretty cool. But being the perpetual eleventh wheel whilst hanging out with an ungrateful, over privilege pretty boy (Jackson), a clichéd bully of a douchebag jock (Aiden), and a condescending, sarcastic, scarf wearing, best bro stealing, curly haired fool (Isaac) is not how Stiles would choose to spend her time.

 

Stiles and Scott have an end of summer break tradition, that pre-dates girlfriends, lacrosse and parties, which they’ve been able to maintain throughout Scott's climb up the social ladder. The last week of summer break has always been Stiles and Scott time. They spend a week pulling pranks, playing video games and eating obscene amounts of junk food.

 

This year, the summer between Junior and Senior year, possibly the last time they’ll get to do this whilst still being carefree high school students, Scott bails. He bails on the years old tradition to spend time with Kira and her family in New York.

 

This is how Stiles finds herself, staring into her fourth beer, sat at the bar of a rundown Irish pub on the outskirts of Devenford. Devenford is a couple of towns south from Beacon Hills, here she is not as recognisable as the underage daughter of the Beacon County Sheriff. Here, Stiles can drown her sorrows in peace, using the fake I.D made by a college friend of Danny's.

 

Walking back to her stool at the bar from a toilet break Stiles collides with what feels like a brick wall. She's being held, suspended mid fall, caught from falling flat on her butt. Stiles looks up to see the brick wall, more like a human wall of muscles. A man, her brain supplies.

 

"I'm so sorry." Derek apologies, to a doe eyed Stiles. "Are you okay?" 

 

"Sorry! I’m such a spaz, wasn't looking-"

 

"No, no. I was distracted." Derek interrupts. 

 

His hands are still wrapped around the arms of the girl with her hair shaved short, skin so pale and clear but for a constellation of beauty marks, he lets go. Then he's just standing there, gazing into big brown eyes, intrigued by her. He clears his thought, steps back an inch, needs the space to clear his head.

 

“Derek.” He supplies, simply to break the silence.

 

"Well, Derek why don't you buy me a drink?" She asks, the alcohol rushing through her veins making her brave. “To say sorry,” Then she wobbles on her feet, despite being perfectly stationary a millisecond be forehand and Derek reaches out to steady her once again.

 

"I think maybe you’ve enough drink."

 

She looks disappointed and Derek feels like an ass.

 

"How about a coffee and some food? Help soak up the alcohol, sober you up."

 

"Dude, honestly, like truly, like for real, for real, I've had two drinks. Not drunk, just the world's biggest klutz."

 

Derek concedes, though admittedly he doesn't need much convincing to spend time with a distractingly beautiful woman. Derek orders two beers and a large plate of fries to share between them.

 

They sit in the corner booth, drinking and eating in silence. It doesn’t feel awkward or stilted to Derek, but he’s cognizant of the fact that most people aren’t content sitting in silence for extended periods of time. Laura would say _‘use your words, baby bro’_ and so he does. “I didn’t catch your name.”

 

Stiles is half way through taking a large gulp from her beer bottle, and chokes a little, lightly slapping at her chest to ease the spluttering. She was going to say Stiles, it’s natural, someone asks your name and you tell them, she’s been doing it her whole life. But she can’t really be honest, she replies “Stella” because it’s close enough. “My name is Stella.”

 

They eat, talk and drink, and drink, then drink some more. Between the beers there’s quite a bit of talking actually, and even through his drunken haze, Derek like the way they never run out of things to say.

 

Stella tells him about her Dad, the only parent she has left, how she’s terrified of losing him so she fusses other his diet. Derek tells her about Laura, his beautiful sister, they only person in the world he had left. The alcohol defiantly helps loosen his tongue but it’s her, there’s something about this girl that make him want to talk about something he’s buried deep within himself for the better part of a year.

 

They move onto happier things after that, Stella painting a picture of a time that her crappy friend Scott wasn’t so crappy.

 

“So, it’s two days before the first day of school and Scott comes up with this awesome idea and the I come up with this even awesomer-”

 

“Even more awesome.” Derek corrects, the English teacher within him can’t help it, even ten sheets to the wind.

 

“Right.” She giggles, and she leans her forehead on the crook at Derek's neck trying to compose herself.

 

He doesn’t think it’s a come-on, Stella’s been touching him all night, seeming legitimately oblivious or unperturbed by personal boundaries. Still, it has an effect on Derek. Warm breath tickling his skin, soft buzzed hair brushing against his face, feather light fingers caressing the other side of his neck, it sends a shiver through his body. Time stops for a moment, he’s sure of it.

 

"We're fourteen years old, think we've come up with this great idea for a prank. So, so, so sure there's no way we’ll get caught, our youth affording us unwarranted arrogance. The next morning, every lawn in my neighborhood is covered in toilet paper, except of course mine. We get caught."

 

~

 

Late afternoon turns into night and they’ve been talking for hours, trading stories about their lives when they’re interrupted by the own of the pub. Last call was forty minutes prior, the pub is empty, the floors swept and tables wiped down ready for the next day. Derek and Stiles so consumed with each other, the world around them had fallen away.

 

After watching the couple, huddled close, deep in conversation for the last nine hours, Braeden almost feels bad for disturbing them. But she has to up at the crack of dawn for an early delivery. “Have fun you two.” She says with a wink as he ushers them out the door.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How time flies. My sincerest apologies. Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this, and to those of you that have given a kudos and special thanks for all the lovely comments.
> 
> The next chapter will be up within the week, I promise.

Awoken by a faraway noise, Stiles opens an eye only to close it immediately, the sliver of sunlight making its way through a gap in the curtains too bright. She’s still tired, feels rough as old boot - head splitting, limbs heavy and a mouth that feels like a rat crawled in and died - Stiles recognises this feeling from her many previous hangovers. She turns over, away from the headache-inducing brightness and attempts to get comfortable again. She's almost fully asleep again before she realises something is off and both her eyes fly open this time, taking in her surroundings.  Stiles rolls out of bed, falling onto the floor in her haste.

The door behind her opens and a man walks out in nothing but a towel wrapped low around his waist.  

“You okay down there?” Derek asks, looking highly amused.

“Yep.” Stiles croaks, looking up at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just looking for my shoes.”

“Really?” He laughs. “Because it kind of sounded like a human body rolled out of bed onto the flood.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She replies defiantly, finally standing.

There’s a couple of seconds of silence, Stiles taking in the nearly naked man in front of her, can’t help but notice the slight bulge visible under the thin towel, the moisture left over on his toned abs from the shower he's just taken. As her eyes make their way up his body she finds smug set of eyes looking back at her.

“Erm, what exactly am I doing here?” Stiles asks, starting to feel vaguely uncomfortable.

“You don’t remember?”

She shakes her head, a non-verbal no. Remarkably, her memory of last night seems to be intact, everything up until leaving the pub. Stiles remembers getting closer and closer to Derek, noting she wasn’t that much shorter than him, if she wanted she could till her head up and kiss him. They hadn’t drunk as much over the last few hours, the effect of the alcohol was wearing off but she still felt tipsy enough, brave enough to press her lips to his, that’s where her memories end.

“You fell asleep.”

“What?”

“You layed your head on my chest, like your own personal pillow and fell asleep.”

“What, so brought me back to your hotel?”

“Would you prefer that I’d left you there?”

“No.”

“I did attempt to wake you, but when it was obvious that you were basically in a coma I just carried you back here.”

“...and put me to bed?” 

“Yes.”

“You slept where, exactly?” She asks, accusation in her tone. 

“On the sofa.”

“Oh. Okay. Well, thanks.” More silence. “I should probably get going.”

 Derek has picked up countless girls over the years. In clubs, bars, the gym, even at the supermarket. Over the last few years he’s even dated a handful of times, but honestly, he’d never felt that connection to anyone, never really cared to try. But yesterday it was like everything with Paige, with Kate just melted away and it was almost like he’d been de-aged to that 15-year-old boy, filled with the hope and the possibility of the future. Derek doesn't want her just walking out the door.

“I thought maybe we could go get something to eat. If you don’t have plans? ”

Stella, she doesn’t say anything. Just looks at Derek, mouth slightly ajar and it’s the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

“There’s a not half bad diner about a half mile down the road.” He continues.

“For for breakfast? Or like a date?”

“For a date. Breakfast. Both. A breakfast date, if you will. We had fun yesterday right?” Because he’s suddenly not sure. Derek’s pretty sure that people don’t normally spend almost ten hours drinking with a stranger if they're not having fun but sometimes he really doesn’t understand normal people. “It was a good day.” He says not totally sure.

“It was great.” Stiles smiles. “Sure, I could eat.”

~

 _“I could eat”_ had been something of an understatement. When the waitress takes their order and Stella reels off almost half the menu, Derek thinks she's ordering for them both. Presumptuous, but also, he kind of liked it. He grew up around strong women, his mum, his sisters. Derek had always gone for similar women, women that knew their own minds, independent and paved their own way in life.

But then once she is done ordering Stella turns to Derek says “Your turn.”

Derek says very little over their meal, inarticulate and awkward as ever, he doesn’t know what to say.

Stiles more than makes up for it, completely sober she doesn’t feel as brave as the previous night, so she does what she does best, she rambles.

Stella eats fast Derek notes, taking bites that Derek isn’t entirely sure how she possibly fits into her mouth. He doesn’t know how she’s putting it all away but as she makes her way through her feast Derek find it impressive.

~

Once they’re done Derek drives Stiles back to her car, in a parking lot across from the Pub. She feels awkward the entire fifteen-minute drive. Her anxiety is kicking in and she’s doing that thing where she goes over every single memory with a fine toothcomb. She had eaten too much, and too fast, talked with her mouth open, hands gesticulating wildly. She can just imagine what Lydia would have said, the debriefing she would give on Stiles's performance on her very first date if she had been there to witness it herself. She remembers a discussion she had overheard a couple of years back when Lydia and mentioned something along the lines of dating 101:

  1. Don’t make it all about i.e let give your date the opportunity to talk about himself
  2. Act like a lady i.e chew with your mouth closed and take small bites
  3. Try and be even slightly attractive



Okay, so she may have added that last one herself, but still.

In the dim lights of the pub with a few drinks inside of him, Stiles can see why someone like Derek may have thought that he could have been interested in her. But now, in the bright light of day completely sober, he’s probably realising how weird she, that she's not particularly nice to look at and about now he’s thinking “what have I gotten myself into?”

So, when they pull into the parking lot her blue Jeep parked a couple spaces over Stiles shouts “well, bye then” over her shoulder as she makes her escape.

Derek’s not entirely sure what’s happening, one second he’s making sure he’s parked within the lines and before the car stops moving completely Stella’s got the door open and is making her way across the near-empty lot. He undoes his own seatbelt and is able to catch up to her as she fumbles with her car keys.

The sound of his voice must startle Stella because her keys drop to the floor. They both bend to pick them up, there's an awkward scramble to pick them up first and then their head bump on the way back up.

“Did I do something?” He asks, holding onto Stella's keys.

“No. I just thought I’d save us the awkward goodbye.”

“Oh.” Derek replies. For the first time in his life, Derek feels like the guy that doesn’t know how to read signals. He had taken up most of her day yesterday, then taken her back to his room without permission and she’d probably only gone to breakfast with him because she didn’t know how to say no or didn’t think she could. He has basically kidnapped the girl for close to twenty hours, and she ran for freedom the first opportunity she got. Derek hands her back her keys. “I’m sorry, I thought we were having a good time.”

“This is what I was trying to avoid. You know, where you say it was fun, and promise to call and then I don’t even realise that you didn’t take my number until I’m halfway home.”

  
Derek's not sure what's happening, how things have gotten so turned around. Before he can come up with the right words to fix it Stella gets into her car without another word or a look back.

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I probably shouldn't make promises about when I'm going to upload, sorry.
> 
> I'm not sure there's any rhyme or reason in the way which I switch between using the names Stiles and Stella so hopefully it isn't too distracting.

Derek walks back to his car, in a daze he somehow manages to get back in, buckle the seatbelt and drives four blocks towards his hotel on autopilot. He finally comes back to himself after almost colliding with a stationary car waiting at a red light. When the light turns green and traffic begins to move he pulls over the first chance he gets, taking a moment to go over the events of the last few minutes. Derek has no idea what has just happened.

He goes overs Stella's words.  _Fuck._ He's probably come off as standoffish and uninterested. 

Derek’s not proud to say he's actually used that routine in the past, when a girl started to get too attached or get too serious he would withdraw even more than his natural disposition called for. It made things easy for him, Derek would never have to actually call it off, the woman would eventually get fed up and give up. He never felt guilty, none of his actions ever portrayed him as someone that wanted to be in a serious relationship. But, he's somehow ruined things with the only woman he could actually see himself with and doesn’t know how to fix it.

He reaches for his phone on the dashboard and gets halfway into searching for his sister’s name in his contacts before he remembering. As time passes it happens less and less, but there are still moments that he forgets that Laura is dead. For so long his sister had been the one constant in Derek’s life, his default had become to refer back to her, well, mostly she'd give advice that Derek didn’t want or ask for. As unrequited her interfering was at times, Laura always knew what was best for him and what he should do it difficult situations.

As he exits the application on his phone a contact towards the bottom of the screen catches his eye. Derek only has a handful of numbers saved on his phone, the list of names doesn’t even take up all the entire screen space so the addition of one more name stands out. It's saved as “Sti” and he knows for sure that he didn't add it. He doesn’t know how or when it was added but can guess by whom.

Derek presses the dial icon.

"Hello?" 

“Stella?”

There's a beat of silence and then another. It goes on for so long that Derek thinks he's made a mistake, he's about to apologise for dialling the wrong number when he hears the voice on the other end of the line croak, “Derek?”

“Yeah.”

“You have my number.” He can hear the smile in her voice.

“I do and I’m calling. Are you halfway home already?”

“No, I’m still sat in my Jeep.”

“Good. Wait there.”

~

Stiles is freaking out. She vaguely remembers adding her number to Derek’s phone while he was at the bar getting drinks the night before. But when she was going off on her (now embarrassingly) rant about how he wouldn’t call she’s forgotten that fact. To be fair to her, Derek didn’t actually know he had her number so any promises to call would have been empty. To be fair to Derek, he hadn’t promised anything, hadn’t said anything at all. Stiles hadn’t given him the chance.

As his car pulls back into the parking lot Stiles gets out of the Jeep and gets into his passenger seat.

“So, I feel like there was some miscommunication back then,” Derek says after a moment of silence.

Stiles laughs. “More like I let my big mouth run away from me. I barely gave you a second to talk.” Stiles says, blushing.

“No, I get it. It’s hard to know a person’s true intentions and sometimes it’s easier to put up barriers before getting hurt.”

“Sounds like you have some experience.”

“Something like that.”

“So if I hadn’t stuck my foot in my mouth what would you have said?”

“I would have told you that I really enjoyed spending the morning with you and was hoping to get to know you a little bit more.”

“Then what?”

“Then I would have kissed you, don’t think I could have helped myself.”

“Oh.”

“Would that have been okay?”

“More than okay.”

Stiles can see the faint trace of a smile in Derek's features before he slowly leans over the center console. Her heart starts to race and her hands get clammy. Stiles has only ever been kissed once in her life, by her friend heath, and it was happening before she had time to over think it and they’re lifelong friends so she felt completely comfortable with him. Now, in the car of a hot, older guy Stiles' insecurities are making themselves known again. As Derek makes contact, his lips a soft whisper against her own, the panic slowly melts away. He gently sucks on her bottom lip and the Stiles feels the tip of his tongue graze against it and she answers the request by parting her lips.

Derek’s tongue makes it way into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his he skims his hands up her body and cradled her face in his hand. A low whine escapes Stiles lips when Derek pulls away they’re both breathing heavily, their hash, ragged breath filling the confines of the car.

Stile’s insides flutter and then a tidal wave of lust rushes through her, the look in Derek’s eyes gives her goosebumps. It’s like the wakening of Stiles primal needs and from head to toe, her body carves Derek. A sensation washes over her and in this moment she feels braver than she's ever felt before.

“Take me back to your room,” Stiles says, a mischievous smile playing over kiss-swollen lips.

Her voice is raspy, like pure sex to Derek’s ears and surely the only gentlemanly thing he can do is to oblige.

~

The drive to the hotel isn’t far but it’s long enough for the magnitude of what she’s doing to creep up on Stiles. They make the journey in silence and she chews her bottom lip in nervousness the entire way. Derek can sense her apprehension and as they wait at a stop sign he cups her chin to turn her head to the side and kisses her.

“You know, we don’t have to do this,” Derek tells her. 

being a high schooler, it almost feels like a race to see who can lose their virginity first and despite her self it does bothers Stiles that it hasn’t happened for her yet. That’s why she had almost ended up sleeping with Heath, but when it came down to it, Stiles just couldn’t go through with it because she wasn’t doing it for the right reasons.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, this just isn’t something I normally do.”

“We can drive into town and just hang, get to know each other better.”

Derek looks devastatingly earnest and Stiles can’t help but run her fingers through his thick hair, grabbed a handful of it and pulling Derek closer to her, her lips fusing to his.

This kiss is faster, more carnal. Stiles places a hand around his neck trying to pull him deeper, needing more. They pull apart startled, the car behind them honks it’s horn the speeds by them

“You sure?” Derek asks.

Now in this moment, she’s happy it hadn't happened last night, that she didn’t use alcohol as a crutch to push through, that she’ll be totally in the moment.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” She answers because fuck does this feel right.

~

They drive to his hotel listening to a non-distinct pop songs playing on the local radio station. Derek focuses on the road while Stiles taps along to the rhythm of the music on her thigh. Electricity is pliable in the air and every so often the steal hungry glances at one and other. As they make their way through the hotel lobby and up the lift they daren’t touch each other.

Once Derek has Stella back in his room he hangs the "Do Not Disturb" sign, and takes her by the waist and presses her up against the closing door. His body is a solid line against hers, the kiss is and tender and deep and seems to go on for hours. Stiles can feel his erection growing between them and Derek’s hand makes its way down the right side of her body to hikes her thigh up. His hips rock steadily, grinding his hardening bulge against her.

Derek releases a ragged breath and nuzzled his face against heck. Lifting her completely off the ground he carries her across the room and lowers her on the bed. They continue to kiss, Derek grasps Stella’s ass, pulling her toward him. He breaks the kiss slowly, taking her earlobe into his mouth. Then his mouth moves down and he kisses the hollow of your neck, sucking gently to leave his mark.

His hands roam Stella’s body freely and as he runs his fingers over her breasts Derek realises that she’s not wearing a bra. Derek pushes up the thin material of her cotton t-shirt to expose her perky chest. He kisses the flesh there, sucking a nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. Stiles moans softly as he runs the other nipple between his fingers, she’s played with her nipples herself but never imagined that it could feel like this. Stiles nipples become erect and she’s breathing quickly. Derek replaces his fingers with his lips, biting down gently and her moans are more pronounced now.

Derek helps her remover her t-shirt completely and undoes the button on her jeans, slowly lowering the zipper, Stella lifts her hips so he can pull her jeans down over her hips and down her legs, removing her shoes and socks as he goes. Stella’s laying there completely naked but for her little white boyshorts panties. Derek kneels on the bed, eyes raking over her body and she’s sure in some alternate universe she’s blushing head to toe, uncomfortable about being so exposed and vulnerable, but her and now she doesn’t.

“Fuck, you’re body is… you’re beautiful.” Derek tells her.

He traces along the outside of her legs down to her knees and then turns inward and slowly moves his hands up the inside of her thighs. When he reaches the top of her thighs and slide a hand up between her legs he can feel her shorts are wet, soaked through. Derek nestles his head between her legs and kisses his way up her thigh. The wetness has made her panties translucent and he can see through the material, clearly outlining her lips and the surrounding hair. At this point Stiles feels mortified, she keeps herself “tidy” but there’s still a not insignificant amount of hair between her legs. Stiles is aware of current pubic region trends and has even been to a salon with Kira when she’s gone to get her nether regions waxed completely bare. But Stiles is a strong independent young woman and she doesn’t bend to social norms, also she didn’t expect another person would be seing her naked body. 

She’s about to apologise when Derek draws in a deep breath of her scent, his body shudders at the intoxicating fragrance and kisses her through the fabric, tonguing over the saturated panties tasting her. Siles grasp at his head to pull him back up to her, kissing him passionately, her tongue exploring his mouth. Stiles' eyes roll back as he reaches between them to caress her through her underwear. Derek can feel her hardening clit through the cotton barrier, and she’s started to gyrate and buck against his hand. She arches her back, pushing into his touch, chasing ecstasy, and when she reaches it Stiles is not at all embarrassed by the noise that rips its way out of her.  

Stiles feels warm and sex-drunk as the last explosions of pleasure trickle through her, and she has a few short moments lying there in post-orgasmic bliss before deft fingers moved up her thighs to her hips. Derek hooks his thumbs in her shorts, taking them off her body in one quick sweep and places them on top of the pile of her clothing already on the floor. Stiles lies there, completely naked now, nothing covering her body but Derek's shadow.

Stiles gets up on her knees and begin to undo Derek's belt, pulling the leather strap through the loops of his jeans, and her hands are frantic as she undresses Derek completely. Her back is against the bed once again and his lips press lightly on her shoulder, the base of her neck, then trailing up to her earlobe.

Reluctantly Derek rolls away from her, he sits on the edge of the bed for a while, simply looking at Stella, taking her in, trying to memorise every curve and dimension of her body. As he makes his way across the room to the bathroom Stiles watches his muscular body move and catches a gimps of a tattoo on the centre of his back. When he returns she hears the rustles of a rapper and she watches him roll the condom over his hard length through heavy eyes, then welcomes him back into her arms.

Derek lines himself up with her, gradually pushing all the way into warm, tight heat. Stiles contracts around him, he's girthier than any of her toys and she has to breathe deeply through the initial pain while adjusting to the size of him. His thrusts are slow and deep, pulling himself out almost completely before sliding back in. Derek can't maintain that rhythm for very long, as her tight walls clenching and unclenching around him his desire heightens and his pace quickens.

Derek's cock is dragging against a spot inside of Stiles that is setting her blood alight, desperate moans escaping her and her legs are twitching uncontrollably. His lips claim hers once again as he fucks her into the mattresses with wild abandon, his dick thrusting deeper into her than anything has before, causing her to moan louder and louder. Derek can tell that Stella's close, can fell her nails carving furrows down his back and her hole rippling around his cock, he doesn't relent and her body shakes as she comes.

Derek doesn't slow down, and it's not long before he joins her in orgasm, with a final, rough thrust he finishes, exhaling one last glorious groan. Gasping for breath he looks down at his lover, who simply smiles back up at him, too tired to do anything else. He carefully slides out of her, still somewhat in a daze as he deals with the used condom. He returns to the room seconds later and Stella is already fast asleep and Derek slips into bed behind her, he pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, the next chapter will be posted soon


End file.
